The present invention in some embodiments thereof, relates to a screw, more specifically a bone screw, comprising an embedded insert. In some embodiments, the insert serves as a thread cutting tool by covering at least one cutting edge of the screw. Following are disclosures of bone screws (or implants) comprising various bone engaging elements.
US Patent Application Publication Number US20120283790 to Meyer et al. discloses “a surgical bone fixation screw that is improved by a self-guiding end segment that is threadless, elongated and has a smooth outer surface with no cutting edges. The end segment has a length of at least 8 mm and preferably 15 mm and has a bluntly rounded end and an outer contour that is smoothly blended to the threaded shank of the screw. Most preferably, the bluntly rounded end is substantially a prolate hemispheroid”.
European Patent Application Number EP1042989 to Venturini et al. discloses “a bone screw with a self-tapping threaded portion which includes at least one constant pitch section comprised of threads having a triangular cusp profile in cross-section and being separated from each other by a shaped bottom land with a concave profile. This allows the elongate conical profile of the threaded portion to be put to best use, and affords a large area of contact with the bone effective to reduce the specific loading pressure.”
European Patent Application Number EP 2292176 to Jorneus et al. discloses “A combination of a thread forming tool and an implant is disclosed. The thread forming tool has a thread forming section with a helical thread having at least one cutting surface for cutting a thread in bone. The implant comprises a bone apposition surface having at least one helical thread for position at least partially in the thread of the bone. A longitudinal cross-sectional shape of at least a portion of the helical thread of the thread forming section substantially corresponds to a longitudinal cross-sectional shape of at least a portion of the helical thread of the implant.”